


Early Awakening

by Marf_Redux



Series: Transformation Divergence One [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Kuron is Ryou (Voltron), M/M, Multi, clones of canon characters present, making it clear a relationship will not happen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-14
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-13 07:59:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18464782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marf_Redux/pseuds/Marf_Redux
Summary: Allura awkaens from the injuries she sustained dealing with the out of control crystal earlier than she should to a delicate situation on Earth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First comments are screened and will never be read so please don't leave any. I have my reasons for this and they are in my profile if you simply must know why. I tell you this so you will be forewarned that if you leave a comment it will never be read or replied to.
> 
> This is the first real fic in the first divergence.

Early Awakening  
Part One of Three

She stepped out of the healing pod feeling woozy. She took a moment to steady herself and focus until she could see clearly. She glanced at the indicator and saw that she’d emerged several hours before the cycle was supposed to be end. “Your out Early,” Shiro’s voice said and she turned to see him entering the room dressed in a dark jacket over a white shirt and the type of pants lance always wore she thought they were called jeans. His tail was moving slowly behind him. “How are you feeling?” 

She focused and realized she felt good but her arms were itching. “I feel fine but the skin on my arms feels odd.” She thought of the crystal then and had to ask, “What did I do about the crystal I had so many options I cannot remember.”

“According to Coran you forced it to deactivate but it burnt your arms badly so that’s probably why they feel odd all new skin,” She looked at her arms and had images of them cracked and burned. “The Crystal is in the Castle vault under a seal that takes all five paladins plus you and Coran to override.” She was glad for that. “I’ll let you get dressed and then we can call the others and tell them you came out early.” He looked a the pod. “We should have Pidge and Coran take a look at the pod to make sure its not malfunctioning.”

“Where are we now what about Earth?” She asked judging by his clothing they were not currently in a hostile situation. She struggled to sort out the conflicting images in her head visions of the future. “And what happened to Haggar?”

“We are on Earth right now you kind of did most of the work of freeing it yourself,” Shiro said with a smile. “When you released that wave of energy that took out the Druid ships it kept going and in its weakened state knocked out most of the tech on Earth galra and human alike temporarily so we didn’t have much trouble thanks to Voltron and Coran getting the coalition ships through the teledaav after he put you in the healing pod.” He frowned his tail moving to show irritation. “At least not then in the weeks since then things have gotten troublesome.” His tail began to move faster, “and unfortunately we have no idea what happened to Haggar her ship fled in the confusion.” 

“How long was I in the pod and where is everyone else?” She wondered why everyone else hadn’t joined them but she guessed they might be taking the opportunity to visit their families and friends to check on them. Still Shiro was very calm despite the clear irritation about things so she may have been in the pod or a while.

“You were in the pod for over a month,” he said gently. “Coran, Hunk, and all the Holts but Pidge are off playing diplomat with the surviving Earth Government.” He snorted, “the government is trying to dodge responsibility for Earth being so defenseless by pinning all the blame on Sanda.” He looked even more annoyed, “Keith and Lance are helping get supplies to the more damaged sections of Earth and Pidge is over seeing the reconstruction of the Garrison base a couple of miles from where we’ve parked the Castle.” 

“So you volunteered to keep watch over me or is there another reason your in the Castle?”  
She could tell instantly by the dark shadow that crossed his face that this was an unhappy subject.

“Well my new appearance didn’t go over well and Earth Gov has decided to take the same approach to me that Adam did they see me as just a fancy copy of Takeshi Shirogane and not the original.” He shrugged, “Most of the people of Earth have taken it better regardless of what they believe but my appearance still gets some bad reactions so I’m coordinating things from the Castle.”

She thought about voicing how unfair that was but she could tell he didn’t want to discuss it. “What about Morvok’s forces and if they are reacting negatively to you what about Krolia and our other alien allies?”

“Most of the people of Earth are thrilled about the coalition even with Galra in it,” he said. “But there are some issues to work out especially over what to do with Morvok’s equipment and all the prisoners we took.” He pointed toward the clean up room. “Get cleaned up, changed and get something to eat and then you can dive into the mess we are dealing with.”

She nodded reluctantly and headed toward the room to get cleaned up. Once she was in private she frowned the swirling thoughts and images from the possible futures she had seen began to come back. She was seeing glimpses of all the ways the situation on Earth could go wrong in the next few weeks and it terrified her. She suspected it was her subconscious dealing with those images that drove her from the pod early.


	2. Chapter 2

Early Awakening   
Part Two of Three

“I’ve heard back from the others they’ll be here as soon as their current jobs are done,” he said to Allura where she was eating and going over files at the same time. He wished she’d have waited to get started until after she ate but he got the impression she was concerned about something. She only nodded and then seemed to smile at something she saw in a report. “Good news?”

“Yes, it doesn’t match any of what I saw while handling the crystal it means none of what I saw will come to pass.” He got the impression he was only hearing part of the story. “Sorry Shiro, when I was fighting with Haggar for control over the crystal I saw visions of the future and I was worried that one of those futures was inevitable but this report contradicts everything I saw good or bad.” She was smiling then, “I prefer our future to be up to our own choices and not simply selecting the best of preset courses.”

“I agree better to chart our own course than rely on things like visions,” he said agreeing with her. “So maybe now do you think you can take things a little easier?” He was still a bit concerned at how adamant she was to get right back involved despite just getting out of the healing pod.

“I still need to know the full situation we are dealing with.” She paused to eat a few quick bites. “After all your people’s government will most likely want to talk to me at some point and I know the coalition will have things for me to weigh in on.” He couldn’t deny that was going to happen.

The comm beeped before he could come up with a reply. “This is the Castle of lions,” he said and did his best not to scowl when the man on the other end did a double take at seeing him. The silence was stretching out so he finally snapped, “Is there a reason you called?”

“Right sorry, we received a transmission for you by mistake from someone named Ryou and they want you to call them back on the usual frequency.” He thanked the man and cut the connection glancing over to see Allura looking at him with concern. “Let’s see what Ryou wants.” He had to admit he was a bit surprised to be hearing from him so soon since last they’d heard he was searching for a Scavenger who frequented the Quantum abyss.

He wasn’t surprised when Allura joined him over at the com controls as they waited for Ryou to respond. When he finally did he looked relieved to see them. “Allura your out of the pod thats good but how did I get connected to the wrong person?” 

“Communications are dicey because Earth is rebuilding it’s network and trying to integrate seized Galra tech.” He noticed that Ryou’s hair was a little longer than it had been in his last transmission. “You’ve already been in the Abyss haven’t you?” Ryou nodded. “How long were you in there and why are you calling?”

“I was in there about a month while it was less than a day for everyone else and I’m calling because there are more clones,” Ryou said rather bluntly. “It seems one of the scavenger’s luck ran out he was attacked by a Galra patrol and his ship crashed on a world with a faster time rate.” Ryou looked a bit unnerved. “He had a complete set of the seven of us from the castle.” He shook his head, “The clones all survived the crash and spent sixteen years working to fix the ship and get off the planet though not all of them made it off.” He shook his head, “Vrek is checking the survivors and their kids over over and when they will arrange transport to Earth.”

“So they have reproduced,” Allura said rather casually. “And why are you not bringing them here yourself?” He had to admit he was impressed Allura could be that casual at the idea that there were clones of them out there that had kids with each other.

“Someone has come forward with information on one of the other Scavengers but the tip is time sensitive and everything we’ve learned about this scavenger means we need to find him fast it’ll be in the full report I’ll transmit now if the connection is secure enough.” He checked and nodded and wasn’t surprised when the data started to come through. “That’ll take a few minutes so how are things going on Earth?”

“About as well as can be expected,” he said honestly. “I’ll be glad when the situation here is resolved and we can get back home to space.” He saw Allura start looking at him but a glance at Ryou showed he understood. Earth wasn’t really home for either of them now.

“Can you tell us anything about the surviving clones and who reproduced with who?” Allura asked and he wondered if her earlier clam was fading away but she didn’t look it. She just looked curious and slightly sad.

“Sure I heard the full story from them while escorting them to safely out of the Abyss,” Ryou said shaking his head. “The only reason they survived was the Coran clone’s pod’s release was jarred in the crash and he freed their Allura and then they started waking the others.” Ryou frowned then, “The Keith clone’s pod was heavily damaged and leaking growth accelerant so he and both Alteans were soaked in it but fortunately all three of them had longer life spans than a human.” So that eliminated any doubt that remained that their half Galra physiology would give him and Keith longer life spans than his original human one. “But still Coran passed away after three years from old age and Allura and Keith seem to be aging some what faster than others so they might not live as long as the others Vrek is seeing if he can do anything.” 

“Was the clone of Coran the only casualty?” Allura asked and Ryou shook his head no. “So there was more death and how many children are there?” He realized Allura was probably fascinated by the children because despite finding a colony full of Alteans everyone she knew growing up was gone.

“There are six kids total and one on the way, their Allura has four children and Pidge has two and is pregnant with her third.” Ryou said and then got really nervous. “All four of Allura’s kids have different fathers her oldest Coran was fathered by Lance, Her second oldest Shay was fathered by Hunk, then Alfor fathered by their Shiro and lastly Avok fathered by their Keith.” That was surprising but a glance at Allura showed she didn’t seem that surprised but he wasn’t going to ask. “They told me how that happened and it is in the report.” He looked grim then, “and I should tell you that their Hunk was the other casualty due to a bite from a venomous animal on the planet.” The computer alerted them that the report had finished. “I have to go now I’ll be in touch once I learn what I can bout the remaining scavengers.”

They said their goodbyes and the connection was cut he glanced over to see that Allura was already reading the report. “Pidge and lance have a daughter and a son and they named them after family, Veronica and Mathew.” That wasn’t surprising they were both close to their family. “I suppose the fact my counterpart would have one child from each of you seems strange?”

“It is definitely unusual by human standards,” he said figuring it made sense to an Altean. “Perhaps instead of bringing them to Earth we should send them to the Balmara since they are half Altean?”

“In time perhaps but for now they need to come here because we all have things to discuss with them,” Allura said with a sad smile. “The situation is similar to an old Altean myth but reading this report it came about in a far more realistic way starting with their Allura and Lance trying and failing at a relationship.” Allura glanced back at the report. “After they parted their Lance found happiness with their Pidge and their Allura with their Hunk until his death.” Allura seemed thoughtful, “she made it through that tragedy with the help of your and Keith’s counterparts and in time their relationship expanded to include her so after she gave birth to a child of Shiro’s she decided to complete the set with a child of Keith’s.” So now he knew how it happened but had no idea how to feel about it.


	3. Chapter 3

Early Awakening   
Part Three of three

She found Lance staring at the photos in the file of the kids their clones had produced. She wasn’t surprised to see him staring at the oldest of her clone’s children the one her clone shared with his. She was not looking forward to this conversation but it was inevitable she’d known that ever since she woke up in the pod. “I’ve been looking for you,” she said causing him to jump. He looked a bit guilty and then looked back at the image of the kid.

“Our clones made a good looking kid,” he said with a shrug. “I’m surprised you were looking for me I thought you were avoiding me.” He said a bit sadly. “You certainly have avoided me the last couple of days since you woke up.” It was clearly an invitation to deny it.

“I have been avoiding you and I am sorry,” she said seeing him flinch in response to her admitting it. “I was trying to decide how best to approach this conversation since I know how much you care about me.” She could tell by his face how much what she was saying hurt him. She hated that she had to do this but circumstances being what they were there was no future for them.

“So this is where you tell me there’s no chance for us,” Lance said and then looked at the screen. “Is it because the other two of us broke up after trying it?” She shook her head no. “Then can you tell me why or is it you just don’t like me back.”

“I cannot be with any of the Paladins after what I saw when I fought Haggar,” she said seeing him start. “I saw the lives I could have had with each of you so I know there are lives we could have together that would be happy from beginning to end and lives where our differences would drive us to hurt each other terribly.” She saw how confused he was. “As a result I can’t even consider being with you without seeing those lives it means that if we began a relationship I’d spend all my time second guessing every choice every decision wondering if it would lead to a good end or a bad one.”

“Everyone wonders about that stuff,” Lance said but he didn’t sound like he was trying to change her mind. “I mean how is what you saw any different?” He just sounded like he just wanted to understand which made it in many ways harder.

“That electronic games you play with Pidge there’s a difference between playing them for the first time and playing them after you know where all the choices lead yes?” She hoped this metaphor would make sense to him. He nodded so she went on, “It would be as if I knew all the paths it could take and you didn’t it would not be a genuine relationship it would be me having the cheat codes and ability to push you in directions you might not actually want to go.” She sighed then.

“Did the good at least out weigh the bad,” he asked giving her a strange look. “I mean were we happier in more of them then we were sad in?” She closed her eyes and thought about the worlds she’d see with Lance.

“I don’t know if we were happier in more but I do know that in the worlds we were happy in were some of the best worlds I saw.” She said honestly. “I will always care about you and hope you find someone who makes you as happy as you made me in many of those worlds.” He smiled slightly and reached up turning the screen off. 

“Thanks Allura,” he smiled weakly. “I don’t suppose you can give me any hints about some other folks I might have ended up happy with?” She shook her head no she was not meddling in their futures any more. “Just don’t be alone if you can’t be with me or any of the others at least find someone for yourself.” She could see how hard that was for him to say she knew he was still incredibly jealous but he was trying so it was easy to see why in so many worlds they had been happy.

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading once again I do not read or reply to comments so please don't leave any. Kudos are appreciated and thank you in advance to anyone who leaves them.


End file.
